In Due Time
by a hetalian potato
Summary: Infamous easy going pirate Antonio decides to help a boy escape from a bunch of unruly men chasing him for a reward. However, the boy turns out to be a lot more trouble than he'd hoped. Is he worth the reward? Main couple: Spamano, Rated T for Lovi's colourful language. Enjoy!
1. The Rich Brat

**I do not own Hetalia~  
In Due Time**

* * *

**A/N: : (〜￣▽￣)〜 ( Yay for Pirate Antonio~ I will try my best with this one as well, if you want me to continue, please leave an opinion~ If you don't know who the characters are, please ask!)**

**Pezzo di merda – Piece of shit – Italian**

Chapter One: The Rich Brat

* * *

Sweat dripped from the neck of olive skin as they splattered in all directions. It was a chase. The boy darted from an obstacle, trying with all his might to escape. He had furrowed eyebrows, which were perfectly shaped and also damp from sweat. His auburn eyes focused on his pathway to freedom, and his body with small tanned muscles twitched quickly, giving him energy to run. Thankfully the men chasing him were middle aged; he had a youth's advantage and all seemed to be well until there was one obstacle he did not see in his way.

The brunette haired runaway rammed into a hard figure and fell on his bum. He cursed under his breath and tried to get back to his feet, as he looked up to see what he had ran into. He found himself staring straight into emerald eyes. The eyes had a certain gleam and before he knew what was going on, he was violently pulled against the mysterious young man's chest. He struggled, then shivered when he felt the man's breath on his neck; his deep voice echoed in his ears.

"I'll help you escape, follow my lead!" The boy was unwillingly dragged into an alley way and just when the chasers had caught up, auburn eyes widened in shock as the boy's lips were forcefully slammed with the man's. The chasers stared in confusion until the man broke the kiss and moved the brunette's head closer to his chest, effectively blocking his face. Acidic emerald eyes glared at the men, making them shudder.

"As you can see, I'm trying to have a moment with my lady friend here, won't you give us some privacy?"

"Could we see your "lady friend" now Mister? He may be someone we are currently trying to track down." The leader of the chase exclaimed, uncertainty in his voice.

"Do I look like someone who would sleep with a man? SCRAM!" Emerald eyes pierced the men and caused them to disperse, as they ran away in fear. When they were out of sight, the boy pushed the man away, glaring daggers as he brought his hands up to wipe his lips. However, the man only chuckled and provoked the boy further.

"Instead of glaring at me with that pair of beautiful eyes, why don't you say thanks with those soft lips of yours? I'm pretty sure I just saved your lovely ass."

"You needn't use such a revolting method. How dare you even shove your fucking tongue down!" The boy complained, a small blush on his cheeks as he continued to rub away at the intangible kiss.

The man smirked. He was curious about who the boy was; although he was covered in dirt and didn't have good manners, he was certainly gorgeous.

"Why are you running away from those men, did you steal something?"

The boy scoffed. "You must be fucking kidding me. I'm running because these bastards kidnapped me." The boy patted some dust off his thighs. This piqued the man's interest. Normally, one would not kidnap a boy if he was not of value and since it didn't seem like he was used for sex either. And judging from his attitude and language, the boy was probably rich, an aristocrat's son. Antonio licked his lips.

"May I ask who you are?" The boy asked, still wary of the man.

He answered in a proud voice.

"Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo at your service." He said with a bow, quickly taking the boy's hand in his and leaving a small peck. The boy blushed furiously, whipping his hand away. Antonio had a captain's hat on which he took off with the bow, revealing brown locks of hair, which surprisingly looked soft to the touch.

"Captain of what?" The boy asked suspiciously. The man smirked.

"Of Pirates."

"I have a request." The boy suddenly states, staring straight into the slightly older man's eyes.

"For a generous reward from a young master, I will consider it." He said, smiling in his ominous way once more, making the lighter brunette gulp uncomfortably.

"If you return me to my family, I will reward you when we arrive." The boy commanded, then looked down to his clothes.

"And I would very much appreciate it if you'd offer me some new clothes." he added with distaste.

Antonio contemplated the offer. At the moment the crew had absolutely nothing to do so it could be a good direction. But it depended on what the boy could give him. As if his mind was read, the boy called out in an impatient voice.

"I will give you two hundred gold pieces and each of your crewmates a hundred. Sound good?"

Antonio smirked. "Perfect. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Lovino Romano Vargas."

* * *

Antonio led Lovino to his ship which was docked behind the island. When Lovino walked up the plank set down by Antonio's men, all eyes immediately settled on him. Antonio had already bought him new clothes earlier and now he looked like a simple cabin boy.

"Who's this captain?" One man asked. He looked peculiar for a pirate; with shoulder length wavy blonde hair, a trimmed beard and some rather extravagant clothing, the man resembled a prince more than a pirate but the glint in his sea blue eyes made Lovino's face twist in disgust.

"Our mission Francis." Antonio replied, his eyes warning to stay away, upon noticing the hungry eyes of the Frenchman. Francis put his hands up in defense.

"How so Tonio?" Another man asked, his ruby red eyes staring straight at Lovino as he tugged on a rope to unravel the sails. Lovino started to feel his skin crawl at the unwanted attention. Especially at the albino man who inspected him with suspicious eyes and the obvious Frenchman who had a disturbing look of lust.

"We are escorting this young master here back to his home for an enjoyable reward of a hundred gold pieces for each member of the crew. Since no one else had an idea on what the hell to do I took the liberty of deciding," he turned to a man with slicked back blonde hair.

"Ludwig, set a course to Venice."

The man nodded blankly and started to walk away to a room. The other insignificant men mumbled to each other and watched them as their captain guided the stranger up to the deck.

"Men! Don't you have anything else better to do then stare at our guest? I said we're going to Venice, get your asses to work!" The crew quickly trotted off to do their respective jobs as Lovino followed Antonio to a cabin that was fairly big. The wall bore an over sized Spanish flag which Lovino assumed was where Antonio was from and there was a desk that was flooded with maps. Lovino observed the room, wondering where he could take a seat then his eyes landed on the bed. The bed was backed up against one wall of the cabin and had pale green covers.

"Sit anywhere you like young master."

"Don't call me that, I gave my name to you for a reason."

"Fine, then I must make use of it, _Lovi_."

Lovino twitched.

"What the fuck is a Lovi?"

"Lovi is my pet name for you."

"I'll reduce your reward to a hundred gold pieces."

"You never said anything about pet names~ you simply stated that if I bring you home, you will reward me when we arrive. Are you going back on your word? That's not very manly now." The pirate said with a chuckle. His companion's face flushed red in anger.

"Enough with this useless chatter! Where is my room?" The young master demanded, making the pirate captain sigh.

"Unfortunately you will have to share my room with me. We do not have any extra rooms and I think you'd rather stay with me than a couple of unhygienic men. Lovino shuddered as various images of sleeping next to garbage smelling men entered his mind.

"Will you be sleeping on the floor?" Lovino asked hopefully, unintentionally displaying his hidden puppy dog face. Antonio blushed.

"Hell no, we will be sleeping together. My bed is big enough for the both of us."

Lovino swore with frustration his native tongue.

"Pezzo di merda!"

"I know Italian Lovi." Antonio mused.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

**A/N: Good, bad? Leave a comment~**


	2. A Friend

**~I do not own Hetalia~  
In Due Time**

* * *

**A/N: ( e u e )/ ( Here's chapter two, tell me what you think! Btw '****Figlio di puttanta' is 'son of a whore/b*tch' in Italian. Keep that in mind~**** )**

Chapter Two: A Friend.

Lovino grumbled as he scooted closer to the wall until he felt the cold glazed wood rub against his cheeks. He didn't like the cold but anything to get further away from Antonio in bed. The ship didn't even have extra blankets!

"Lovi~ the wall is cold, why don't you snuggle up against my big board chest?" Antonio offered with a smirk. He was currently laying down on his side, with the Italian's back facing him. The boy replied with a simple middle finger pointed his way that made Antonio twitch in slight anger.

"Don't be shy now."

Antonio moved closer, wrapped his muscular arms around his much more slender roommate's waist and pulled him into his arms.

"Ahh much warmer now~" Antonio exclaimed, rubbing his face with Lovino's neck, making the boy blush furiously.

"Let me go you Figlio di puttanta!" Lovino swore, kicking and struggling to get away from the man, but his arms were securely fastened with Antonio's and there was no way to escape the man's strong grip.

"My mother is a wonderful woman Lovi~"

At this Lovino stopped struggling. He stared at the dark walls of the ship and said nothing, making Antonio highly curious.

"Not going to struggle anymore Lovi?"

"Let go."

"No way~ its warmer like this. Wouldn't want to get a cold~"

Again silence from the lighter brunette. The Spaniard was now more curious than ever. When he proceeded to ask what was wrong, Lovino spoke.

"Where is your mother?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Emerald eyes widened.

"My mother is in Spain, living happily with her tomato garden and pet cat."

"Hmm."

"…I reckon your mother's worried sick about you." Antonio assumed with a small laugh, however it wasn't funny to the Italian.

"My mother is dead." Lovino whispered, so quiet that Antonio only heard it because he was close to him.

"Oh. My condolences."

Lovino shifted.

"Let go of me or I'll kick you." The younger warns making Antonio release him.

"Only if you promise to draw away from the wall Lovi, it's not healthy."

Lovino reluctantly moved away from the wall making Antonio smile.

"Good night Lovi."

"Good night bastard"

"Brat."

-pagebreak-

When morning came Lovino found himself alone in bed and groaned; the rocking of the ship was giving him a headache and he hated to be confined in the cabin. He slowly slipped out of bed and saw new clothing presumably laid out for him. The shirt was navy blue with a gold thread pattern down from the collar to the cuffed sleeves. The collar had frills that were stitched on the chest area with the same gold thread. The pants had a similar gold on blue pattern and the whole outfit was just Lovino's size.

The Italian blushed upon seeing a small note that was placed on the table beside the chair.

'Lovi~ Enjoy the new clothes'

When he changed and folded his sleeves his stomach growled loudly making him groan.

"I want food dammit…"

As if on cue Antonio opened the door abruptly, scaring his roommate a little.

"Good morning~ did you sleep well?" He asks, breakfast in hand. Auburn eyes stared straight at it.

"No."

"Well too bad, here's breakfast!"

Lovino growled but took the plate of bread and cheese. He looked at it, discontent.

"This is it?"

"Now Lovi, don't complain, we didn't get a chance to restock because of you, so just eat it."

"At least give me a knife and fork, eating with hands is utterly unhygienic." Lovino said with disgust, making Antonio look at him weirdly.

"It's bread Lovi, just use your hands, no big deal."

He received a groan from the Italian, but ignored it.

"We will be arriving in Venice in about three weeks minimum with one stop on the way for food and other necessities. When we get there I will personally guide you back to your house and collect my crew's and my reward, sound good young master?"

Lovino chewed on a piece of bread, when he swallowed he spoke.

"I thought you would stop calling me that bastard."

"I will call you whatever I want to. When you finish eating come join me in the captain's room, I need to introduce you to my main crew."

Lovino nodded in response as he gracefully tore another piece of bread and popped it in his mouth, as well as a piece of cheese. Antonio left his guest to remind his main crew who were already informed of the introduction. Afterwards, he made his way to his office like room where the crew and him discussed various topics and sat down on a wooden chair.

In front of him were maps of different countries and also world maps drawn in different perspectives. His battle axe was hung on the wall behind him and there was a woven high quality rug that lay under his feet and covered almost the whole wooden floor of the room. A few minutes after he had made himself comfortable in his chair, the two men from before came in to greet their captain.

"Sup' Tonio, where's the brat?" the albino man asked, his ruby eyes scanning the room for the insufferable Italian aristocrat.

"The 'brat' is eating, Gilbert. Don't call him that when he's present, I'd rather not get an earful of curses again." Antonio groaned, rubbing his temples attempting to calm his fake headache. Gilbert laughed loudly in his own weird and unique way while Francis decided to speak up.

"My captain, you are so fortunate to be sleeping with that beautiful Italian~" The Frenchman purred, giving Gilbert and Antonio goose bumps.

"He is our mission Francis, touch him and you're dead." Antonio warns, dropping the temperature of the room a few degrees. Gilbert whistles.

"Haven't seen the captain all hyped up with his death glare in a while!" He exclaimed, making Francis laugh nervously.

"Aye."

A little later Ludwig comes in with another blonde man. The man resembled Francis, perhaps a relative but was much taller than the Frenchman. He also didn't have a beard and wore glasses that overshadowed his strange violet blue eyes.

"Morning Captain, Gilbert, Francis." The man greeted, smiling a little.

"Good morning Birdie." Gilbert replied while the other two stared at the man in slight confusion. It was only after a few seconds that the two men seemed to realize that they had been greeted, making Gilbert growl and 'Birdie' sigh a bit.

"Er, yes, good morning." Antonio and Francis replied.

"Where is the boy?" Ludwig asked. Almost right after the question the door opened to reveal Lovino who was dressed in the clothes that Antonio laid out for him. He stared at the men in the room.

"Is this your main crew?" He questioned. Antonio shook his head.

"Two more has yet to show up Lovi, But for now let me introduce you to these four,"

He stood and walked up to Gilbert and Francis.

"This is my first mate, Gilbert and this is Francis, my quarter master "

Antonio pointed at Ludwig.

"Ludwig here is Gilbert's brother and he's the sailing master of this ship." He then turned to Matthew who was looking at him with frustrated eyes. After a few seconds a light bulb went on in Antonio's head.

"And Mark here-"

"Matthew." Gilbert corrected, glaring at his captain, making Matthew blush slightly.

"Right Matthew. Matthew is Francis' cousin, he serves as a doctor here."

"I will introduce you to everyone once the rest gets here." He said to Lovino then walked back to his chair.

"Where is Adrian and Vash?" Antonio asked impatiently.

"Right here captain!" A voice called from behind, making the five standing all turn.

The voice belonged to a man that had messy blonde hair that stuck out in all directions and was grinning from ear to ear. Beside him was another blonde man but his hair was combed and straight.

"Well then, everyone's here." Antonio smiled as he walked up to the two.

"Adrian is the boatswain and Vash is the master gunner."

He walked up to Lovino.

"This is Lovino Romano Vargas, our guest for three weeks or more, feel free to get along with him."

* * *

After the introduction, Lovino walked up to Antonio when the others had left the room.

"What am I supposed do?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be stuck here for three grueling weeks, hand me something entertaining to do."

"Go make some friends." Antonio replied calmly, making his guest glare at him.

"You are a horrible host."

"You're not so pleasant either."

Lovino scoffed and left the room grumbling. He made his way to the edge of the deck and looked out to the sea. He was bored. The sea was completely blue green and it gently splashed against the ship as sailed. It was pretty to say the least but hardly entertaining. The boy was ready to groan aloud until he heard footsteps behind him.

"I take it that you're bored?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.

Lovino replied grimly.

"You must be a detective."

He elicited a laugh from his new companion and turned to face him. It was the man who had his name said wrong, Matthew. Lovino had only memorized it because of the mistake from Antonio.

"Your name is Matthew?" He asked, to make sure.

Matthew looked surprised, but after a while smiled warmly and replied.

"Yes, it is."

"Do so few people remember your name?"

"Yep, they even forget who I am and sometimes they don't even know if I'm present or not. It's kind of funny actually."

"…You don't look like a pirate."

"My life didn't start out as one, I was also an aristocrat you know."

At this Lovino's eyes widened.

"Did your father's company go bankrupt or something?"

A laugh.

"Hardly. I couldn't contain the pressure from being rich and ran away with my brother when he left the house to chase after his lover."

"How did you end up on this ship?"

"I was scouted. I was originally going to go with my brother on his boyfriend's ship but then Francis came and you could say that he sort of kidnapped me. He had heard of Alfred and my escape and secretly came with us.

When he was younger he was friends with Gilbert and Antonio and when they moved away he still kept contact. Antonio and Gilbert became pirates and Francis was thinking of joining them for long time and he wanted me with him because their previous doctor quit and I had a doctor's degree."

"I see. Wouldn't you have wanted to follow your brother instead?"

"Nah. Alfred is basically doesn't really take notice of my presence either. At least here, I have G-gilbert."

Upon saying the albino's name, the pirate's face flushed slightly.

Lovino had a blank face.

"You love him or something?"

This caused Matthew to blush even more, the red even reached his ears.

"A-ah erm…"

Matthew's stutter and blush answered Lovino enough and he smiled slightly. Matthew smiled back softly, and also laughed.

"Can I do some interrogating now Lovino?"

"Did it seem that way?"

"No, just wanted to tease you is all."

The Italian gave Matthew a sour look, making the blonde stick out his tongue.

"Do you miss home?"

"I actually don't. I wouldn't call that place my home either. It's a horrible place."

Matthew gave him a weird look.

"Then why are you trying to get back?"

"I need to protect my little brother. My father is a wretched old man who cares nothing more than gaining more power. He wants to marry my brother off to this woman who is too old to be his bride, or a bride at all really." Lovino said bitterly, his auburn eyes glared at the salt water.

"Damn, that's harsh."

Lovino nodded.

"My little brother already has someone, a childhood friend that he made an engagement promise too. I have no idea where in the hell that childhood friend is but he is my brother's age and much better than that woman."

"Oh, childhood sweethearts. Sounds romantic."

"It's much more romantic than an arranged marriage to a woman who is about twenty years older than you."

"Ew."

"Indeed."

The new friends shared a laugh and Lovino started to describe the woman, exaggerated a few things and making jokes out of her. Matthew laughed along and also added some details of someone Alfred was forced to marry once -fortunately he got out of it- . They talked for hours on the deck, Matthew having not much to do because everyone was healthy and Lovino bored off his ass, but in time the two warmed up to each other and became friends.

This may or may not have caused jealously to rise in a certain albino and Spaniard. Of course Gilbert was aware of the feeling that nestled in the pit of his stomach when he saw the two teens get along. Antonio on the other hand, was just confused, and more confused he will be, in due time.

* * *

**A/N: ( o 3 o )/ ( uwahh so much dialogue! :) So did you like this chapter? Please leave an opinion~)**


	3. Development?

**If Hetalia was owned by me, there would be a lot more Asian countries I swear.**  
**In Due Time**

* * *

Chapter Three: Development?

After the long conversation on the deck, Lovino and Matthew became close friends, perhaps the only true friends both teenagers had. However, Gilbert began to monopolize Matthew more and tried to keep his 'birdie' away from the Italian. Lovino didn't care at first because he wasn't one to get in the way of love but it did start to get annoying sometimes.

Nevertheless when Matthew wasn't with him, Lovino learnt how to steal. He stole some of Antonio's books to keep himself busy. At times he was caught but in the end, he was allowed to take anything from the Spaniard's shelf.

One day, Gilbert decided to throw a random party. Everyone agreed as it was an excuse to drink. Lovino however was repulsed with the idea of drinking rum with a bunch of unruly men. But the inevitable came and Lovino found himself sitting on the deck with a drunk Antonio on his side. He was getting slightly drunk himself.

"You know Loooviiii." The man slurred, "It was really hard leaving me mother behiiinndd."

"Then why, why did you leave her you irresponsible bastardd."

"Becuzz, you know-"

Antonio stopped in his drunken response and stared into his companion's eyes.

"Your eyees are really preeetty Lovii." Antonio complimented, pointing to the mentioned eyes.

Lovino blushed in response.

"Y-your eyes are pretty too, like emeralds." The Italian unintentionally mumbled, making Antonio smile.

"You look like a tomato Lovi~"

"Shu-shut up"

"Make me~"

Lovino blushed and stood up, accidently spilling the rum he had in his hands. The rum splashed over the man, making him giggle.

"Silly Lovi~ making an excuse to lick me."

"WHAT?! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" The Italian defended, still red in the face from both the alcohol and the captain's teasing comments.

He proceeded to walk away, the blush reaching his ears as the darker brunette laughed hysterically, obviously drunk off his ass.

"Awww Lovi don't go~."

Antonio giggled as he got up as well, spilling his own rum on another drunk crewmate who shrugged it off. He followed Lovino who had made his way to the edge of the deck and was watching over the railing.

The musty sea smell made Lovino slightly sober as he spoke first.

"Why did you become a pirate?"

"I wanted to make my mother's life easier."

"What?"

Antonio smiled fondly at the mention of his mother.

"Apparently I resemble my father a lot. He was a bastard who ditched me and my mother when I was really young. She raised me all by herself but as I grew up I started to look like him and it drove my mother mad.

She would shiver and tremble whenever she saw me and I didn't want to leave her in pain so I left. Now when I go back, I often see her smiling. That's enough for me."

Lovino's stomach churned uncomfortably at the sight of Antonio's heartbroken face. The man was still smiling but the pain was evident in his eyes and strained voice. He raised his hand and awkwardly patted Antonio on the back.

"At least she's smiling now. You did the right thing."

It was strange. The only other person he had tried comforting was his little brother who could be calmed very easily with 'If you stop crying I will make you pasta'. Obviously that would not work with the twenty four year old.

Lovino's comment made the man smile warmly and unexpectedly pull the younger against his chest in a tight hug.

"Thank you Lovi."

The boy blushed furiously.

"Get off of me, you're weeet!" Lovino whined.

He pushed the man away and stumbled half-drunk to Antonio's and his room. He fell on the bed with a soft 'thunk' and covered his eyes with his hands. Wondering if the man will remember anything in the morning.

* * *

Matthew laughed at Gilbert's good humored jokes. The man was drunk but was still the life of the party. The teenager started to feel woozy and decided to retire to bed so that he can avoid a large hangover.

"Gil, I'm going to go to bed now, you should sleep soon and stop drinking, and you're going to have a headache." Matthew reasoned, sweat dropping a little when Gilbert started to strip. Matthew didn't blush from the skin exposure as the albino being shirtless was a normal sight. He grimaced as Antonio joined him and the two half naked man danced around on the deck, laughing in their weird ways.

He managed to stop his cousin, who proceeded to join them but in full nude and also make Antonio go to bed. Some of the crew members already went to their respective rooms and some were passed out on the deck. Ludwig remained sober even after many jugs of rum and decided he should watch over the remaining wild men.

Matthew struggled to put Francis in bed but soon the Frenchman was inside his room making out with the door. The young man then looked over at Gilbert who was one of the passed out men and picked him up.

Matthew was slightly taller than Gilbert but not stronger and so could not carry him bridal style. Instead Ludwig helped him put the sleeping albino man on his shoulders so that he could carry him to his room. Gilbert was heavier than he thought.

Originally, the blonde was going to carry the man to his own room but the room was too far away and so he decided to have Gilbert sleep in his room as it was closer. Matthew plopped Gilbert on his bed and sighed as he stretched his muscles. He opened his closet and figured he could change as the man was sound asleep. He settled his glasses on a small desk next to his bed and took off his shirt.

The teen shivered slightly at the cold and was unaware that his companion had woken up when he was put on the bed and was now staring at his back. He slipped off his pants and revealed his boxers. The watching man was blushing now and instead of keeping his secrecy, he slowly sat up and wrapped his strong arms around the almost naked blonde.

Matthew squeaked in surprise and became completely red. The blush even reached his neck.

"G-gilbert what a-are you doing?" he asked in a higher pitch than normal.

Gilbert responded by kissing his neck, which made Matthew moan and arch his back as the albino started to stroke his spine.

"Be mine birdie." He whispered huskily in the younger man's ears. He could feel the warmth from the naked skin and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck.

Matthew gulped. He hesitantly turned his body around to face the man.

"O-only if you promise to be m-mine as well." Matthew ordered, a small blush on his cheeks. Gilbert grinned. Muscled arms lowered as they ghosted over the younger man's…lower parts. Matthew squeaked as Gilbert groped his butt and the blush spread to the rest of his face.

"G-gilbert…" Matthew called softly with affection. Their faces were only a few inches apart and soon their lips met in a soft loving kiss. Gilbert mustered up all the love he could in the kiss and Matthew returned it back shyly, the kiss being his first.

"I-I love you Gil."

"Love you too, Birdie."

* * *

Lovino woke up half dazed, only to have his eyes widen at being face to face with a naked chest. A strangled scream woke Antonio up with a jolt.

"Whaz iz?" he mumbled still half asleep until his eyes fell on his roommate, who was completely red in the face and backed up against the wall as closely as possible. Antonio's exposed chest was evenly toned and his muscles were flexed in alarm. His abs weren't big and bulky but smooth looking and well defined. The man caught Lovino staring and smirked.

"Like what you see Lovi?"

The man's smirked face met a soft pillow thrown his way by a certain blushing and pissed off Italian.

"In your dreams bastard!"

Lovino scrambled out of bed while Antonio was distracted and ran to Matthew's room. He opened the door and was about to yell at Matthew to get the hell up until he saw the Canadian snuggled in Gilbert's arms. The blanket was pulled up to their necks and they were smiling in their sleep. They seemed unfazed by Lovino's violent door opening as they were both quite heavy sleepers. Lovino felt a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

He slowly exited the room and closed the door with care. His mind was peaceful until a certain man's abs wriggled back into his mind. A furious blush engulfed his face as he imagined Antonio and him snuggled up the same way Matthew and Gilbert was in their own bed. He slapped his cheeks until they were pink from small stinging pain.

"Stupid brain…"

* * *

**A/N: (O v O)/( ehehe short chapter but here you go, some PruCan love and SpaMano development. Thank you Black-Cat-In-Boots for the Lovino waking up in Antonio's arms idea, I spiced it up a little ;D. Tell me what you guys think~ )**


	4. Sick Will

**Hetalia belongs to everyone, it's in their hearts *sparkle*  
In Due Time**

* * *

**A/N: \( O A O;)/ ( Guuys, I'm so sorry! I have made a mistake with the destination of the ship. They are actually heading to Venice, not Vienna. I knew there was a popular city in Italy that started with a V and I assumed that my city knowledge was good so I went with Vienna which was the first city that popped into my head. **

**Vienna is actually in Austria so yea, I failed. I will try and edit the previous chapters with the city Venice instead. For those who are wondering, I have made a list of the character's ages. I just thought it would make imagining stuffs easier ^^;**

**Lovino – 19  
Antonio – 24  
Matthew – 20  
Gilbert – 24  
Francis – 25  
Ludwig – 20  
Adrian (Male!Belgium) – 25  
Vash – 24  
Lilly (yes she will appear) – 16  
Feliciano – 19  
Iggy (coming soon~) – 25  
Alfred – 22  
…I think that should be it…for now**

**Thank you for reading this far!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Sick Will

Gilbert blinked, revealing ruby red eyes and hummed contently as he ran his fingers through his birdie's hair. They haven't done it but they have done…other equally naughty things. Gilbert blushed as he recalled his love panting and moaning underneath him. He coughed and shook his head, trying to flick the image away to avoid a boner.

Matthew woke up from the light massaging of his scalp. He blushed when he saw his boyfriend's smirking face.

"Good Morning Gil." The blonde greeted with a shy smile.

"Good Morning Birdie~"

The man pulled his lover closer to his chest and kissed his forehead.

"We should get up soon Gil."

Matthew could feel the pout against his forehead.

"I'll get up when West comes to nag."

"We're naked, at least put on some pants."

Gilbert groaned and pushed away from the ex-aristocrat. Matthew thought he was going up to change but instead blushed when the albino wrapped his arms around his lithe waist and buried his face in the younger man's chest.

He mumbled something that Matthew couldn't understand, probably a curse in German and sighed. He pulled Gilbert away from his chest and quickly got out of bed. The closet was left open and the blonde could see his boxers which were quickly tossed to the side last night and blushed. He changed swiftly and when he turned to face his lover, pale lips were puckered up in a pout. He smiled and gave the still naked man a quick kiss on the lips and left the room.

The blonde was originally going to go to his doctor's room but decided to join his friend on the deck instead. Lovino was standing with pink cheeks as he leaned over the railing. Matthew sneaked up behind him and placed his hands on either side of the brunette's shoulders.

"Hello Lovino!"

Lovino jumped up in surprise and when he turned to face the blonde auburn eyes glared at him.

"Fuck you Matt."

"Such colourful words you're sprouting early in the morning Lovino."

"I'm going to throw you over the railing."

"I can swim."

"Fuck you!"

This was a typical conversation between the two friends, weird, but that was how they interacted.

"So what happened to your cheeks? It looks like some mad man slapped you."

"…I fell."

"I am so convinced Lovino."

"I can _hear_ the sarcasm in your voice bastard."

"Then tell me the truth."

Lovino's face seemed to get redder as he mumbled an answer.

"I was slapping my own cheeks."

"Why." Matthew pried.

"D-doesn't matter!"

"Fine, fine."

A comfortable silence fell over the two friends and they stared out into the ocean. Of course, their peace was short lived. Gilbert came out of his room fully clothed after running there with a blanket wrapped around his body that he stole from Matthew. He walked up to the duo threw an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Mattie, why are you spending time with the unawesome Italian!"

"Does he know how to swim Matt?" Lovino asked, twitching.

"Yes, but he won't be able to if we tie him with chains." Matthew replied with a small smile, watching Gilbert's previous grin fall into a pout.

"So mean! But I'll forgive you because you're cute." The albino cooed, nuzzling his face on the side of his lover's head, making him blush.

"So you two hooked up huh."

"Don't say it like that, I'm serious you know."

"Yea, yea whatever."

"Unawesome brat."

"Perverted old man." Lovino spat back, not even bothering to look at the man when he spoke. Matthew sighed in tiredness.

"I'm only five years older than you, you little shit!" Gilbert retorted, glaring at the Italian aristocrat.

"Calm down you guys! Jesus I can't even spend five minutes with you guys not getting into an argument!"

Matthew slipped away from Gilbert's arm on his shoulder and angrily walked away in a huff, leaving his friend and boyfriend guilty. Only slightly on Lovino's part.

"…We should get along." Gilbert said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Only in front of Matthew." The Italian exclaimed with slight disgust. The albino man shuddered as well.

"Definitely only in front of Matthew."

* * *

After the agreement between Lovino and Gilbert, the brunette stayed on the deck. He would be reading a book but a certain Spaniard was in his way (he was in the room where the books were). However, staying out there wasn't a good idea. He started to cough after a few hours. First the nineteen year old just thought it was a common random cough but the coughs started to hurt his throat. That can't be good.

Lovino reluctantly made his way to the doctor's room. Matthew welcomed him in and examined him immediately after Lovino told him what happened to him. The aristocrat could tell from Matthew's furrowed eyebrows that his condition wasn't good news.

"You're sick."

The Italian gave him the 'you don't say' face which made Matthew stare at him blankly.

"It's serious Lovino, and we don't have the ingredients on the ship to make the medicine. We won't be restocking until another week and a half or so, you'll be dead by then."

Lovino gulped, upon realizing the seriousness in his friend's voice.

"We'll have to change course temporarily and set sail for the nearest city, with is Naples. We should be able to get there in about three days minimum. Then we will need to stop sailing for another day to ensure that you have time to heal and rest on solid ground, this disease often intensifies sea sickness."

"Then going to Venice will be delayed for four days."

"Maybe even more if we meet obstacles."

Lovino's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He shook his head after the decision.

"Just keep going to Sicily, get the medicine there. I'll be fine."

"Lovino-" Matthew sternly said only to be cut off by the Italian.

"I'll be fine."

Matthew stared at him with unconvinced eyes and sighed.

"You first stay here and rest on one of the beds. Drink this before you go to sleep and don't come out of this room, I will have some people to keep you in." The doctor ordered, handing him a small bottle with amber liquid inside before quickly running to the door to lock the rebellious brunette inside.

The ex-aristocrat trotted to the captain's room and opened the door more roughly than he should have, quickly gaining the attention of the men inside the room. All of the main crew was present except for Vash and they seemed to have been looking at a map.

"Captain, there is bad news." The doctor informs, pushing his glasses up. Antonio perks up at this.

"What is the problem?"

"Lovino is sick with vitrium. We need to immediately head for Naples and gather ingredients for the medicine. Vitrium can be cured easily but it has to be done fast or Lovino dies."

Antonio eyes widened slightly and Matthew had to keep his smirk in. The captain will obviously change course after hearing the news, and the twenty year old had a hunch for the man's feelings for his friend. It was hard to giggle.

"Ludwig, change course to Naples."

"Right away Captain." Ludwig obeyed and left the room.

"Is it contagious?"

"No, it cannot be passed on by the person with the sickness."

"Good, then it will not spread, Francis and Gilbert, leave the room. Doctor, you tell me more of this disease."

"Yes captain." They all replied simultaneously.

* * *

After Matthew left the room, Lovino grumbled in annoyance, knowing full well he couldn't get out of the room until he was let out. He quickly drank the amber liquid that the doctor gave him and almost spat it back out. He unwillingly swallowed it and chose the cleanest looking bed and quickly fell asleep because of the medicine. He could also feel his throat getting better.

When Antonio and Matthew finished discussing how much treatment their guest will need, they decided to pay Lovino a visit. However when they arrived he was sound asleep. Antonio smiled fondly but his lips quickly turned into a frown as he pondered on the reason he smiled. Matthew clutched his stomach to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"We can tell him in the morning Captain, for now we should let him rest."

"You go on ahead, I will stay here for a little longer."

Matthew smiled.

"Your choice Captain, then good night."

He left with a small giggle and closed the door softly behind him, leaving his captain and friend alone to…bond.

Antonio dragged a chair next to Lovino's bed and moved to his hand to caress his cheeks. Not long after his other hand shot up to grab the foreign hand to stop the needless caresses. Antonio had a dumbfound look on his face. Why did he so badly want to touch the Italian? Strange. After a while, the captain gave in and started touching the lighter brunettes cheeks softly, a smile wriggling to his face from time to time.

He then saw an exposed hand of Lovino's not under the blanket and instinctively placed his larger hand above it. The Italian hummed contently, making Antonio blush a little. He rubbed his roommate's hand in comfort. Lovino's usually furrowed eyebrows were relaxed and his long eyelashes were settled perfectly on his olive skin. The captain could see his round nose illuminated in the moonlight giving his skin a glowing gleam. The aristocrat looked even more gorgeous under the moonlight.

Antonio gulped. This was getting dangerous. He moved his hand away and proceeded to go to bed, but after he let go Lovino's eyebrows began to furrow.

"N-no! Don't leave me Mama, d-don't leave!" The teen whimpered in discomfort as sweat started to drip down from his forehead. Antonio sat back down and took Lovino's hands in his to sandwich it.

"Lovi, I'm here, I'm still here, calm down." The Spaniard cooed softly, massaging the teen's hands in an attempt to calm him. The younger stopped panting but his eyebrows were still furrowed and his whole body started trembling. The man quickly grabbed the Italian and brought his arm around his back to bring him in a sitting position. He used his other hand to bring the boy's upper body in a hug.

"I'm here Lovi, I'm here. Next to you." Antonio said loudly. Lovino snuggled up to the man's chest, clutching his shirt in his hands. He couldn't sleep here alone, the captain decided. Using his hugging arm, he lowered it to under the boy's knee joint to carry him in bridal style.

The captain carried his roommate out the doctor's room. The crew members turned and murmured to each other in surprise that the captain was catering so much for one person.

Matthew who was spending time with Gilbert on the deck rushed over when he saw the captain carrying his patient. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

"What happened captain? Why is he sweating?"

"I think he had and is having a nightmare. He cannot sleep alone at this rate, I will be bring him to my room, and he needs the warmth of another person." Antonio said, recalling that Matthew told his the disease also has a physiological affect. Bringing the person's worse memories and thrusting in in their head, over and over again.

"Thank you captain, he needs you."

Antonio blushed slightly and nodded, then walked off to his room.

The man carefully set his guest down on his bed and quickly changed into his night wear. He scooped the boy into his arms and brought him into an embrace. Lovino had stopped trembling and his eyebrows were slowly becoming relaxed. Antonio sighed in relief and kissed his forehead on a whim. After he realized what he had done, he blushed darkly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: ( . u . )/ ( Guys, don't go around googling vitrium, it's not a real disease. If you find a disease that is similar please let me know :D It would be interesting. So Lovi is sick~ oh no, but he gets Antonio chest to snuggle up to, hohohohohoho. )**


	5. Nightmares

**Hetalia and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei  
In Due Time**

* * *

Chapter Five: Nightmares

Lovino moaned and shifted in his sleep, slowly gaining consciousness. He opened his eyes tiredly and again met a chest. Only this time it was not naked. He blushed but instead of pushing away like last time he breathed heavily, taking in the scent of his companion. Antonio smelled of a strange combination of tomatoes and the sea which made Lovino slightly dizzy; the effects of his disease acting up. He tried to ignore it, and tried to focus on the smell of tomatoes only.

The teen instinctively nuzzled his head against the man's chest, seeking the warmth that the captain provided and clutched his shirt in his hands. The embrace felt incredibly comfortable to Lovino and if possible, he didn't ever want Antonio to remove his loose arms that held his body close to him. He could feel the man breathing on his forehead and was slowly lulled back to sleep with the soft heartbeats thumping from Antonio's chest.

Antonio woke up a little while after and brought the teen closer to his body. He had forgotten how it felt to hold another person again. He kissed his roommate's forehead, and although he was internally scolding himself for doing a 'weird' thing, he felt his lips press perfectly against the younger man's smooth forehead. Everything: the embrace, the kiss, waking up in each other's arms in the morning. They all just felt so right and Antonio never wanted to let go.

When they woke up at the same time however, was when both of their faces resembled tomatoes. It was already in the early afternoon and Antonio was wide awake, not used to sleeping in so much. Lovino woke up feeling refreshed but started to cough. He coughed violently in Antonio's chest, using the man's shirt as a cover. The man was surprisingly not disgusted and instead moved his hands on Lovino's back to comfort the teen from his fit. Soon the cough subsided and the Italian felt like someone took a cheese grater and grated his throat.

"A-antonio…" He rasped out, getting a hush from the man.

"Ssh Lovi, if you talk, it'll hurt more."

Lovino looked up with glossy auburn eyes and a pout. If he wasn't sick, the Spaniard would have thought that the teen was aroused. His messed up hair, his eyes that were glazed with a thin layer of tears, his reddish pink lips in a pout. Antonio gulped.

"St-stay h-here with me." The teen whimpered, clutching Antonio's shirt in his fists and nuzzling his forehead in the older man's chest. The man blushed furiously.

"Erm Lovi are you feeling okay?" He had never seen the teen so craved for comfort.

"I'm a clingy sick dammit, take responsibility!"

Antonio blushed even more, pulling Lovino into a tighter embrace and burying his face in the teens ruffled hair. The two's faces were red in the embrace, but neither could see the other. Only Lovino could hear the quickened heartbeat that now thumped from the Spaniard's chest. Hearing it only made his own heartbeats thump louder as it rang loudly in his head.

* * *

Matthew paced around the deck, worried. When he told Antonio about Lovino's sickness, he wanted to see how worried the man would get, now he was the most worried one. He began having doubts about his diagnosis but didn't dare go in the captain's room to pull Lovino out and examine him again. Not even the twenty year old's boyfriend could calm him down.

Finally he willed up his courage and decided to check up on the two, after Francis scared him into thinking that the teen wasn't sick with vitrium and instead something else that was deadlier and that both the captain and his friend were so sick they couldn't get out of bed.

"Lovino, Captain! Are you alright?" The doctor barged in, panting with sweat.

Antonio looked up from the bed and made eye contact with Matthew's worried eyes. He brought his pointer to his mouth to shush him.

"Sshh, he's sleeping." Matthew nodded and allowed himself to sigh in relief. He blushed a little at the captain's intimacy with his friend and quietly left the room with a small smile. Lovino hummed and buried his face further in Antonio's chest. He mumbled in his sleep.

"F-feliciano…"

There was a small red tint on Lovino's cheek. The Spaniard wasn't in his right mind to find out whether or not the teen was red because of the thought of the person, or being sick. There was a sickening uncomfortable feeling that clouded the pit of his stomach. He didn't know who it was, but he immediately hated this Feliciano. How important was he to Lovino that the brunette thought of him in his sleep? A lover? Antonio growled dangerously. He slid out of bed, despite the fact that the Italian's eyebrows furrowed slightly at his bedmate's absence.

Antonio didn't bother changing as he stormed out the room, a killer look in his acidic green eyes. His crewmen avoided him as he walked angrily to the captain's room, scared that their captain may unleash his anger on them. It was not the first time seeing him angry.

The Spaniard slammed the wooden door behind him and sat down the chair in frustration. The uncomfortable feeling had now wriggled up to his heart and it felt as if his heart was having a heart attack. The image of Lovino calling out to Feliciano wouldn't leave his mind, and he clutched his heart as it throbbed horribly. He should visit the doctor...

* * *

Matthew looked at his captain with amused eyes, which in turn made a Spaniard very uncomfortable, if his pounding heart didn't do it already. Antonio had explained to the doctor that his heart hurt and when the blonde asked why, the man unintentionally blurted out everything that happened from the moment Lovino woke up in his arms to when he stormed out of the room in definite jealously.

The blonde knew his friend couldn't possibly have a lover, and that the one person even close to being special to Lovino in that way was Antonio. The captain would have known if the brunette muttered 'mama' and thus wouldn't feel like his heart was being poked by a thousand needles. That leaves just one person that Lovino could have possibly thought of his in sleep; his brother. Matthew continued to hold his fit of chuckles in.

"Captain,"

"Yes?"

"What name did he mutter in his sleep? Do you remember?"

"Feliciano." The brunette grumbled angrily, allowing the acidity to return to his eyes. Matthew just continued to smile.

"Captain, Feliciano is the name of Lovino's brother.

"…"

"Would you still like me to give you something to lower your blood pressure?"

"N-no its fine." Antonio mumbled, half embarrassed and half scared of his doctor's amused tone. Matthew left to check up on Antonio while the man rested on one of the patient beds. His heart was never calm around the aristocrat anymore.

* * *

Matthew hummed as he made his way to the captain's sleeping headquarters. When he reached the doorstep he could already hear the quickened pants. He immediately opened the door and worry and in a matter of seconds, the teen was by his friend's side. Lovino was sweating and whimpering in his sleep. He turned side to side, his eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease in his forehead. His breathing was heavy and uncontrolled.

"Lovino! Lovino wake up!" Matthew resisted the urge to shake the brunette, in case he worsened the nightmare he presumed his friend was having. Tears fell from closed eyes as they slid down smooth cheeks and wet the pillow underneath. Antonio, get Antonio, Matthew's inner side told him. The blonde quickly ran back to the doctor's room and tried to explain to the captain. Matthew wasn't even finished and the captain darted out the door, worry splashed over his emerald eyes.

"Lovino!"

He scooped up Lovino's shivering body and brought it close to his body, holding him in a tight embrace. Antonio whispered in the teen's ears in attempt to calm him down.

"Lovi, Lovi it's me. You're _not_ alone, I'm here. I'm right beside you, please stop crying." The captain cooed softly in his ears, surprising Matthew and a few crew members that were watching the scene. They had never seen their captain so affectionate to another person before.

The teen's heavy breathing did not cease, but his thin slightly muscled arms wrapped around Antonio's strong neck. Upon this scene, Matthew stood up with a flustered face and shooed the watching crew members away, some with an equally flustered face. Matthew left the two alone, now more worried than ever and went to Ludwig's navigation room to bark at him. The ship needs to get to Naples _now_.

* * *

Antonio was growing increasingly worried, he held Lovino close to his chest but the teen showed no signs of calming down. The darker brunette pulled the Italian's face a little further away from his chest to take a good look at him. The only reassuring thing that Lovino had done over the period of time that Antonio held him was that he stopped crying.

Suddenly, Antonio got a strange urge to kiss his companion when he moaned out of the blue. The man resisted with all his might but when his name slipped out of his roommate's lips, he lost. Antonio unconsciously pressed his lips against Lovino's. Their lips touched with hesitation on one part which then turned into a craving for more.

The man let his arm lower down to the lighter brunette's waist and pulled his body closer, his other arm gently massaging the nape of Lovino's neck. He kissed the teen's lips again, but this time more vigorously.

Lovino moaned in the kiss, shyly clutching the man's shirt in his fists, still unaware of the fact that his host was kissing him senseless, but the kisses slowly brought him back from the grueling nightmare he was having.

The aristocrat woke up and found his lips attached to another's. He blushed furiously and when the other person pulled away from the kiss, his face just got redder. Emerald eyes stared straight into Lovino's auburn ones, presenting an emotion Lovino had never seen before in the man's eyes.

"Are you awake now Lovi?" Antonio asked with a smirk. Lovino was not very pleased.

"I-I can't BELIEVE you used such a vulgar method to wake me up! H-how loose can you get? Di-disgusting." Lovino complained while wiping his mouth, a light pink dusting on his cheeks. Antonio felt a slight déjà vu as he tried to remember where he had witnessed the scene before.

"_Instead of glaring at me with that pair of beautiful eyes, why don't you say thanks with those soft lips of yours? I'm pretty sure I just saved your lovely ass." _

"_You needn't use such a revolting method. How dare you even shove your fucking tongue down!" The boy complained, a small blush on his cheeks as he continued to rub away at the intangible kiss._

Antonio chuckled as the memory flew into him. Ignoring his blushing and grumbling roommate, he pulled him into a hug and buried his face into the younger's hair. The man was embarrassed thought it didn't show on his face. He couldn't believe that he actually wanted to kiss Lovino, even more he couldn't believe the fact that he did. And deep down, he may have even wanted to do…other things.

* * *

**A/N: ( O A O )/ ( Sorry guys, my school started on Monday this week and I started this chapter over the holidays, I thought I would finish it before school starts but I guess not. Well anyways, updating will be much slower as I am already getting piled under heaps of homework but I will try my best to maybe, MAYBE have one out per week, there's only a couple of chapters left o3o. Thanks for reading! )**


	6. Rivals

**I own Hetalia not. Tis owned by Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei  
In Due Time**

**A/N: ****ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ ****( oh my, looky what we have here, a new chapter! Aren't I awesome? Ehehehe )**

* * *

Chapter Six: Rivals

The night when Antonio was overwhelmed by his new found desires was over quickly and the day after they reached Naples. The ship zoomed at maximum speed as Matthew angrily commanded the crew members to row as well. They booked one room at an inn where Lovino was going to rest for three or so days with Matthew. Antonio wasn't all too happy with that but he let it slide after the first night being there as Lovino didn't get any nightmares when he rested.

Matthew successfully made the right dose of medicine with the bought ingredients and Francis suggested that they might as well restock here while Lovino rested. So the crew's plan was laid out perfectly in front of them. On the third day, Lovino felt all better, but his friend and doctor was dead set on having him rest another day.

Lovino was still annoyed at the fact that their trip to Venice would be delayed but more than that, he felt irritated at the fact that Antonio hadn't visited him. The man had actually not set foot on land since they arrived, saying that someone needed to guard the ship even though there was enough crew members for that. The aristocrat certainly denied wanting to see him after Matthew teased him about it but after two days without seeing the 'bastard's face' the brunette proceeded to stare out the window with a death glare pointed towards the direction of the ship.

"You know, I wonder when that window will break under that glare of yours." Matthew remarked with a blank face, jolting the Italian from his attempts at eye murder.

"I wonder when you became such an ass." Lovino retorted back, making the blonde stick his tongue out.

"I was always like this Lovino."

"Che."

"When I said to rest I didn't mean spend your energy looking out the window."

Matthew grabbed Lovino by the shoulders and pushed him down to the bed. Lovino pouted.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Just bear with it, you actually don't have to stay the night anymore, Ludwig said it's better to take off at night because the wind's stronger, so shut up and rest during the day."

Upon hearing the blonde's annoyed words, he jumped up in small but noticeable happiness.

"Then I can finally see An-"

Lovino cut himself off with a furious blush splashed across his face, making Matthew smirk widely.

"So who do you want to see, _Lovi_?" The twenty year old teased.

"N-no one! And don't call me that!"

"Oh but I'm sure a certain 'An' calls you that without you protesting~"

"D-dating Gilbert has made you evil!" Lovino complained, feeling a little scared of his friend.

Matthew laughed good naturedly, marveling at how Lovino's face got a shade deeper.

"I hate you so much…"

"Nonsense, you love me!"

"Fuck you! I don't l-love anyone!"

"Lies! You love this 'An' you mentioned earlier~"

Matthew didn't think it was possible, but Lovino's face fumed up even more, his blush reached his ears and his eyebrows were furrowed in denial.

"I-I do not! Stupid M-matt!" Lovino ran back to his bed and pulled the covers up. Matthew chuckled.

_Did he just call me stupid? _Matthew thought in his head. _Oh well, get Lovino back into bed: Mission accomplished._

* * *

The day passed by quickly and soon it was nighttime; time for them to leave for Venice. Lovino and Matthew made their way up the plank that the crew men set down for them, auburn eyes fell on a certain Spaniard leaning over the railing and looking out to the sea. Immediately after the plank was brought back up to the ship, they were on their merry way to Venice.

"You really have no manners, your guest comes back on your ship and you don't even have the decency to greet him." Lovino grumbled, making his way to the captain. Antonio chuckled.

"What do you want me to say, welcome back?"

"I-I don't know…"

_At least turn to look at me…_Lovino thought inside, blushing a little. As if the captain read his thoughts, he turned his body so that he was facing his roommate and to Lovino's surprise, the man had a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're back, the bed was so cold at night." Antonio complained with a small sigh. Smirking slightly when Lovino's blush spread.

"I can't wait to get back home." Lovino mumbled on a whim. At this Antonio's smile dropped. Most of the crew men were already asleep as their job was done preparing the sails. The ship moved swiftly with the strong wind and there were only two men on the deck –besides Lovino and Antonio- that was on watch duty.

Antonio's heart constricted at the mention of Lovino going home and he turned back into his original position. He looked out to the vast dark sea and really wondered how his life would be different without the Italian. He had experienced it for three days when the teen went on land to rest and in all honesty, the bed really was cold.

The man didn't know why he felt that way as he had always been sleeping alone but he did know he felt lonely. Although he was surrounded by his crew and the occasional Francis and Gilbert, the Spaniard really wanted to see Lovino. It was only today that he discovered why he felt the loneliness during the aristocrat's absence.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Toni! You look like you haven't had much sleep lately, missing your Italian?" Gilbert teased. He had just gotten back from visiting Matthew on land with Francis.

"Shut up, who misses that moody brat?" The man in question grunted out, his eyes pointed at the sea. Clearly he was in one of his grumpy moods. His friends presumed it was from being deprived of the Italian.

Gilbert stifled in a laugh while Francis sighed dramatically.

"Mon capitaine, I thought you had warmed up to the boy now."

"There's no point 'warming up' to him. We're getting to Venice in a week and a half. After we drop him off and collect our gold, we're never going to see him again."

Annoyed emerald eyes turned to sad ones as they continued to face the sea. He had thought all about it the night Lovino left to rest when he couldn't sleep. Though it just made his insomnia worse. His heart hurt at the thought of not seeing the lighter brunette teen. Even though Lovino had only been with him for three weeks he had to admit, he grew fond of the brat.

Francis looked over at his friend's back and sighed again, shaking his head slightly. Gilbert leaned on the railing as well, but later spoke up. His words surprised the two men.

"You know, instead of thinking how life would be like without Lovino, why don't you try and spend every second with him before he's gone? You'll regret it later."

"Are you speaking with experience now mon ami?" The blonde asked, a warm smile on his face. Gilbert blushed at the question. Before he left to be a pirate, he spent his whole last day with Matthew, thinking that he would never see the blonde again.

"Why would I want to spend every last second with him? I don't love him like you love Matthew."

The albino and Frenchman groaned in annoyance. Francis hit his friend on the head and Gilbert face palmed.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How can a Spaniard be so dense with love?" Gilbert remarked and Francis nodded.

"You, you guys think I love him?" Antonio asked with a pale face. His two friends nodded.

"B-but"

"Well, you at least like him." Gilbert suggested alternatively, but it just seemed to make it worse.

The more Antonio thought about it the more it made sense to him. How he thought the teen was cute at times and why he kissed him, along with all the other desires that came to Antonio's head when he was either with the lighter brunette or thinking about him.

"Oh my god I like him." Antonio exclaimed with a pale face, looking down on his palms like he had done something bad. His two friends sweat dropped.

"You sound as if it's the end of the world Antonio."

"I-it is! That guy, he probably thinks I'm the scum of the earth!"

"…Is this guy just a natural born idiot?"

"Don't be too harsh now Gil, I'm sure he'll come around," Francis replied unsurely, staring at Antonio who was now on his knees.

"At least we snapped him out of his bad mood…"

"Aye."

* * *

_Present Time…_

Antonio didn't know what to do, he had accepted his feelings but he had no hope for them being requited. He would never see his crush again after a mere week and a half. Might as well confess instead of regretting it…

"Lovi, I like you."

"W-what?" Lovino blushed a little, wondering if he had heard right. The man turned to face him, his emerald eyes serious.

"I _like_ you." He had a small blush on his cheeks now but they weren't noticeable in the dark. Lovino stood rigid and dumbstruck. When the words his roommate had spoken comprehended in his brain, his blush splashed over the rest of his body. Antonio l-liked him? Impossible.

"Um, e-rm…"

"Lovi, can I kiss you?" Antonio asked calmly but before the sputtering and stuttering Italian could answer, the man cupped his roommate's cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips. Their lips met firmly, unlike their previous ones which were forced and one sided. The teen's arms wrapped around the captain's neck instinctively and moaned in his kiss.

Their tongues danced in a battle of dominance and sooner or later, their lungs were deprived of oxygen. Although their lips parted, Antonio's arms remained on the lighter brunette's waist –they seemed to have travelled down there when they were kissing- and now the man held Lovino close to him, staring into his eyes with affection.

There was silence between them until Antonio dove in for another kiss. Lovino gripped the small hairs on Antonio's neck to stop him.

"A-antonio, s-stop I'll be gone soon…" Antonio's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care." The man growled and used one of his hands to pull Lovino' neck closer. Their lips met again in a fury of desperation and clumsy love. Lovino, overwhelmed by the tingling feeling rising up in the pit of his stomach, foreign but comfortable, returned the kiss with a degree of shyness. Their time together was peaceful until they heard one of the men on watch shout.

"Captain! There is a ship right behind us, it is coming for us at high speed!"

"What?" Antonio looked around for the ship. There was indeed a ship behind them and it was gaining on them fast.

"Wake the men up!" Antonio commanded, immediately going into battle mode. He turned to Lovino, his strict eyes turning soft.

"Lovino, go to our room, stay there and don't come out, you understand?"

"I can fight-"

"Do you understand?!" The darker brunette yelled, his grip on Lovino's shoulder tightening. Lovino frowned but unwillingly ran to the shared room.

"Captain, there's no need to panic, its Kirkland's ship." The other man on watch duty explained, pointing to the flag of the ship that was now almost beside them, but it seemed to have stopped moving and so had Antonio's ship; the wind was blowing too soft for movement.

"Kirkland's?"

Arthur Kirkland was his name and he was an equally notorious pirate as Antonio. They were rivals at first but after Francis scouted –kidnapped- Matthew, Alfred managed to convince his boyfriend to sign a peace treaty with the Spaniard. But the two ships rarely met out at sea. What could they possibly want?

Most of the crew members were awake now and although had their weapons ready, they held them down. However before Ludwig could ask what was going on, there was a cannon fire.

"Is that bastard violating our agreement?!" Gilbert asked, growling. Matthew was too shocked for words. The cannon ball missed them and landed beside them, but it fell into the sea with a huge splash, wetting some of the crew on deck.

"Kirkland!" Antonio hollered angrily, taking the battle axe that was handed to him by one of his men. But before the men could charge into battle they saw what came to view as Arthur's ship slowly and smoothly made its way beside them. There the blonde man was, his head down, his clothes dirty and bloody, tied to the mast of his own ship. With a spear through his body.

* * *

**A/N: ( ^ _ ^ ) / ( Thanks for reading~ )**


End file.
